Neo Paladin
by pokemonreborn1
Summary: This just test the summrey is in the story of ten Chaters
1. The Start of New begining

**Disclaimer: I do not own cardfight Vanguard. I only own my OC.**

**Me: You might know me from Yugioh X or Pokemon Z. This going to be a test run. I think 10 chaters shold do it.**

**Today there a new clan made on Cray.**

* * *

My name is Neo Blade. I am in clan called Neo Paladin. Well That my dream.I weaing a Black Shirt and pants. I have a Black Hair and red eyes. Neo Queen, Ashley won't Let me in the new clan That she made. It because I am Human. She let my sister in because she not human. Maybe today is the day I join the clan. I saw my sister. Her name is Megan. She is well a Succubus. My falmily abort her when she was little. She still have that cute look. She is wearing Red Tank top and pants

"Neo!" Megan said.

'Yes?" I ask.

"Are you going to try to getin the clan again." She said.

"Yes," I said.

"You know that she just not let you in." Megan said.

"I will you see." I said. Well I when to Neo Paladin's Camp. I walk in at the wrong time this time. I not going say. Becasue I am to shock at the time. I know she was a Succubus. But I relize she is hot. ***Blush* **She usally wearing a black dress. She has long siver hair and blue eyes.

"So you come again." Ashley said. "If going to join this clan that badly. You have to fight Blaster Blade from his clan and win." Ashley said. "If you lose you have leave this clan alone." The Neo Queen said. So I went to the arena and draw my sword. I wait for Blaster Blade come out. But it was not the Blaster Blade but his twin Blaster Dark. He is wearing Black Armor.

"So he the challage." Dark said. "He is just a wast of time." Dark.

"Let see then Dark."I said. I ran up to him our swords met. Then Battle begin. As the our swords clash. He had the upper hand. I fell on but. I still have sword in my hands so I still in this fight.

"Just give up. You will never join that clan." Dark said.

"I will never give up." I said. I got up but this time once our swords met again. It made X Shape. Then I Got the upper hand. I made him drop his sword.

"Your just like Blaster Blade." Dark said as he leave To his turf.

"So you won. I am Women of my word." Ashley said. "You start in the next week." Ashley said. A week won'thurt. I get to tain until that comes.

* * *

**So he got to join the clan after all.**


	2. Time to learn the team

**Disclaimer: I do not own cardfight Vanguard. I only own my OC.**

**Me: Stand up Vangruard.**

* * *

It been a week since I beat Blaster Dark. I going to the camp sigt. As I go there my sister Megan is there. She is going show me around. I saw a a snow white owl.

"That is Neo Owl.' Megan said.

"Who..." Neo Owl said. I we saw a little female girl with thumpet. She is wearing a Black tank top. It almost show her wasit. She wearing a black pants. She is about 5'4 feet tall. She hads black hair. She also hads blue eyes.

"That Star Thumper." Megan said.

"Hi," Star said. As we walk around we saw a girl in ruby armor. She is about 6'0. She have sliver eyes. She have a size B boobs.

"That is Ruby Knight." Megan said. "do not make her angery or she try to kill you." Megan said.

"Ok," I said. Note to self watch for Ruby Knight. As we walk I saw a girl with Black wings. She have long Red hair. She hve green eyes. She have a size C boobs. She is wearing a black shirt that show her wasit and part of boobs. She is also wearing black pants. She is cute. She about 6'1 feet tall.

"That is Dark Angel." Megan said. "She is a Succubus just like Neo Queen, Ashley." Megan said. Then we saw a girl bigger than Star Thumper. She has blue hair. She has blue eyes. She has size A boobs. She is wearing a Black shirt and Black pants. "Her name is Neo Thumper." Megan said. "She also a elf." Megan said. We walk into two girl. One is wearing snow white dress. She have size C boobs. She have Dark Blue long hair. She also have red eyes. She is cute. The other one is wearing dark blue dress. She also have a size C boobs. She have Light Blue long hair. She have Blue eyes. She is also cute.

"I am Snow Succubus." Dark Blue hair girl said.

"I am Dark Succubus." Light Blue hair girl said. As Megan and I walk. I saw a red Dragon. It had red eyes. It is big as Amber Dragon, Daylight. This Dragon have sliver armor on.

"That is Neo Dragon." Megan said.

"Arrh."Neo Dragon said.

"So that everyone?" I ask.

"Yes," Megan said.

"This is Neo Queen, Ashley come to Center Battle site." Ashley said thouth the speakers. As went to the Center Battle site. "Today we are going to we are going to fight Kagerō clan." Ashley said. I saw a big Red dragon with blue slaces. He had a lager sword.

"Attack Amber Dragons." Dragonic Overlord said. I saw Neo Dragon battle a Dragon look like him but bigger. I saw that Neo Owl is help him. I draw my sword to attack Burning Horn Dragon. As my sword hit one of his horns. But he is still up. So I hit agian and again.

"So you are Neo Blade." Burning Horn Dragon said.

"Yes," I said.

"You going to lose to Void oneday. That day is going to be soon." Burning Horn Dragon said. After the battle. I went to Ashley and said.

"What is the void?" I ask her.

"Who told you this?" Ashley ask.

"Burning Horn Dragon did." I said.

"The void is the real enemy. The Royal Paladin and Shadow Paladin fight over who lead the clan to battle." Megan said. After the talk I went to sleep.

* * *

**I try make this test run short. Because this is just a test run.**


	3. Neo Blade Vs Winged Dragon, Slashptera

**Disclaimer: I do not own cardfight Vanguard. I only own my OC.**

**Me:Let Start the stroy.**

* * *

It been a ten week** (Only this one is going have time skip though out the story. Ok) **since I learn the team. I been tain for the day I fight the void. I heard about. Today is the time I going beat grade 2. So I went the battle grounds. I saw Winged Dragon, Slashptera. I draw my sword.

"Neo Blade I challage you." Slashptera said.

"I take you on." I said. As he scoop down to attack me I draw my sword. I slash at him. He hit with erevy thing he had. He started to hitwith his wings. My sword portect me from his wings. As We going I saw Neo Queen, Ashleyat the stands. She is wearing black long dress. I saw my sister Megan as well.

"Come show us what you got Neo." Megan said.

"If you win you become a grade 2 unit in my clan" Ashley said. So I return to the fight.

"So Ashley you think he beat him?" Megan ask.

"I do not know." Ashley said. So Slashptera and I slash at it. I use all power to take him out. "That took all lot power to beat a grade 2." Ashley said. "Well keep it up until the day you fight the void." Ashley said. I went back to my tent and went to sleep.

* * *

**The next chapter is another time skip.**


	4. Neo Blade in love

**Disclaimer: I do not own cardfight Vanguard. I only own my OC.**

**Me:Let Start the stroy.**

* * *

It been 4 weeks since I become a grade 2. I started tohave feelings for Neo Queen,Ashley. It started to get hard to look at her with blushing now. I try to dodge her all day. I am hiding from her now.

"Neo! Neo Blade!" Megan yelled. It is my sister.

"What?" I ask.

"Ashley want you at her tent." Megan said.

"Fine," I said. I went to Neo Queen tents.

"Why are dodge me all day?" Ashley ask.

"Umm..." is all I able to say.

"Do you care about me?" Ashley ask.

"Yes," I said.

"Are you in love with me?" She ask. how did she know I love her. ***Blushing***

"Yes," I said. She is now blushing.

"Will you go on date with me." Ashley said.

"Yes," I said. As we went on are date. I saw how cute she is. I saw a light red dragon come at us. I draw my sword. "Ashley I will portect you." I said before I chare at Voltage Claw Dragon. As my sword my met his. The battle begin. The swords clash and slash agaist one to the other until a dragon so smliar to Dragonic Overlord but not him.

"Voltage Claw Dragon leave the Neo paladin alone." Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion said. As they left us. Ashley kiss me on the lips.

"Let go home." Ashley said after the kiss. As we went home I went to my tent and told Ashley.

"I love you." I said. Then I went in the tent to go to sleep.

* * *

**Well the next chapter is about five weeks later. They are still dating.**


	5. Battle for love

**Disclaimer: I do not own cardfight Vanguard. I only own my OC.**

**Me:Let Start the stroy.**

* * *

It been 5 weeks since Ashley and I become boyfriend and Girlfriend. We are in love. I saw a guy in black shirt and pants had blue hair and blue eyes. He is in Dark Irregularsclan. He look at Ashley's but.

"Hey stop look at her like that!" I yelled at him.

"Who are you? Her boyfriend?" He ask.

"Yes," I said.

"fine I challage you but stakes are much higher. Whoever wins become her lover." He said. What do I do, I thougth

"Do it for me." Ashley said.

"I take you on." I said. We to the battle fleid.

"I am Red Magma." Magma said. We drew our blades. As we start the battle for love. I took the frist hit. that our blades meet. It made sparks fly. The swords clash and slash. He push me to the ground.

"You are weak." Magma said. They got me anrey because I got up I swords meet again and again. I am using more my power to beat him. He is doing the same.

"Ashley do think Neo the chane to him?" Snow and Dark Succubus ask at the same time.

"I belive he will." Ashley said. She blush when she dose it. As my sword hit his blade. I got to point where drop his own blade. I won.

"So I am your lover." I said. We kiss on lips.

"Yes," Ashley said. We kiss again. After all the kissing. We went to our own tent and went to sleep.

* * *

**The next chather is time skip. about two weeks before the wedding day.**


	6. Wedding day

**Disclaimer: I do not own cardfight Vanguard. I only own my OC.**

**Me:Let Start the stroy.**

* * *

It been 2 weeks since Ashley and I become lovers about to get marry. As I got ready to get marry by the woman I love. So I put on a white sripe shirt with a black jecket and black pants. I was at down the red lane. I was next to prist. I wait for my furture wife. I saw her walk now. someone sing 'Here come the bride all dress in white.' Atfer all the prist so many stuff.

"Do you Neo Blade take Neo Queen, Ashley as your wife?" The prist ask.

"I do." I said.

"Do you Neo Queen, Ashley to be your husband?" He ask.

"I do." Ashley said.

"Now I pronoun you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He said. I kiss her on the lips. Then after the party. We went to our honymoon. We kiss a lot. We other stuff. She plan on have chilren later. So we fell asleep on the bed.

* * *

**The next is the time skip. the last.**


	7. Child name

**Disclaimer: I do not own cardfight Vanguard. I only own my OC.**

**Me:This is one the last two time skip.**

* * *

It been 9 month since Ashley and I become husbaid and wife. She is nine month with a baby. She is in the hosptail and is a baby girl. We toke her home and put her in cattle.

"What sould we name her Neo?" Ashley ask.

"How about Ruby." Snow Succubus said.

"No," I said.

"Then how about Light." Dark Succubus said.

"No," I said.

"How about Sara." Megan said and the baby giggle.

"She like it." I said.

"Hi Sara," Megan said.

"Sara is going a fine young girl." I said.

* * *

**The next chatper is going to be the last time skip.**


	8. Neo Blade vs Baster Blade

**Disclaimer: I do not own cardfight Vanguard. I only own my OC.**

**Me:last time skip**

* * *

It been 7 years since Sara was born. Ashley and I take care of her. She is now seven years old.

"So dad were are we going today." Sara said.

"Sara, we are going to Battle ground were me and Blaster Blade going to battle for fun." I said to her. I kiss Ashley so that she wake up. She is blushing."Ashley, I going to Battle Ground to battle Baster Blade." I said.

"Ok," Ashley said. We walk to battle grounds.

"What took so long?" Baster Blade ask.

"Nonething." I said. We drew our swords and chare at each other. our swords clash and slash.

"Mom, can Dad beat him." Sara ask.

"Let see ok Sara." Ashley said.

"Ok, go Dad." Sara said. As my sword hit Blaster Blade side. He block it with his sword blade. As the battle rage rise. Took a lot power to beat him. He lost.

"Best two out of three." Blaster Blade said. He battle again.

* * *

**The next two chather is battle bewteen the Void vs. Neo Blade.**


	9. Neo Blade Vs The Void Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own cardfight Vanguard. I only own my OC.**

**Me: almost there**

* * *

**The Next day.**I saw something coming. the sky is cover of darkness. Something making shape like a human male. He had Dark eyes and Dark Hair. He is wearing Dark Shirt and pants. He has aura of darkness and evil. "Who are you?" I ask.

"I am the void. I am here to destroy this world." Void said. I drew my sword and sword appear in his hand. Our swords met. Then he cast copies of himself. Snow Succubus and Snow Succubus to help me. Neo Dragon and Neo Owl came too. Ruby Knight, Star Thumper, Dark Angel, and Megan came to help. We clash agaist The Void. Neo Thumper came to help.

"Neo!" Ashley said.

"Dad!" Sara said.

"Sara stay here." Ashley said. Ashley came attack the void. As We clash against the enemy.

"Whoooooooo." Neo Owl got kill. I not going let his go to vein. I destroy one the copies.

"My Thumpete-" The void kill Star Thumper and Neo Thumper. I not let their death be vain.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhh!" Neo Dragon is kill by the Void like the rest that got kill.

"This is not going to happen anymore." I said.

"I see about that." The Void said. Our swords meet and clash slash.  
**Too be continue...**


	10. Neo Blade Vs The Void Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own cardfight Vanguard. I only own my OC.**

**Me: Last chather.**

* * *

_***last time***_

_"I am the void. I am here to destroy this world." Void said. I drew my sword and sword appear in his hand. Our swords met. Then he cast copies of himself. Snow Succubus and Snow Succubus to help me. Neo Dragon and Neo Owl came too. Ruby Knight, Star Thumper, Dark Angel, and Megan came to help. We clash against The Void. Neo Thumper came to help._

_"Neo!" Ashley said._

_"Dad!" Sara said._

_"Sara stay here." Ashley said. Ashley came attack the void. As We clash against the enemy._

_"Whoooooooo." Neo Owl got kill. I not going let his go to vein. I destroy one the copies._

_"My Thumpete-" The void kill Star Thumper and Neo Thumper. I not let their death be vain._

_"Aghhhhhhhhhhhh!" Neo Dragon is kill by the Void like the rest that got kill._

_"This is not going to happen anymore." I said._

_"I see about that." The Void said. Our swords meet and clash slash._  
_***last time End***_

"Ahhh!" both Dark and Snow Succubus kill by the Void.

"Nooo-" Ruby Knight and Dark Angel kill by the Void.

"Neo, sorry bother." Megan is kill by the Void.

"No my sister." I said. "That is it Void I finish you off once and for all." I said. Our sword clash and slash.

"You not alone." Ashley said. We lash at the void all the power had. He disappear.

"Dad, and Mom." Sara said crying.

"Don't were here." Ashley and I said.

***10 years later***

It been 10 years since the day. Sara is 17 years old. It time close this story.

The End.

* * *

**Well I going make a better Cardfight! Vangruad**


End file.
